Feliz cumpleaños Eren
by LaHaru
Summary: Pequeños escritos que muestran los mensajes que Eren recibe en su perfil de facebook. Fic intento de parodia-humor, con el único fin de alegrar el día de quien se atreve a leerlo. Contiene insinuaciones homo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feliz cumpleaños Eren -u-/ (Patrocinado por Internet Explorer (?)**_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece -es más que obvio-_

_**Advertencia:** El siguiente fic es un intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad y por ende nadie debería leerlo._

_Los personajes pueden tener algo de OOC, bastante diría yo. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales._

* * *

_**Su celular no dejaba de vibrar ni un segundo... cierto... hoy era su cumpleaños...**_

* * *

**Mikasa**: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eren!

_(*A Eren y Armin les gusta esto)_

* * *

**Eren:** Muchas gracias Mikasa :D Pero la próxima vez no me asustes como hoy D: Joder casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando apareciste en mi cuarto x.x

**Mikasa:** Lo siento... Solo quería llevarte el desayuno.

**Eren:** No te preocupes, solo no me vuelvas a sorprender así. Imagina que podría haber estado vistiéndome... o saliendo de la ducha D:

**Mikasa:** o.o

**Hanji:** O podría estar con Levi 7w7r jajajajaja

**Mikasa:** ¿?

**Eren:** H… Hanji-san… Dx

**Mikasa:** Eren, ¿acaso ese sujeto "Levi" te acosa?

**Hanji:** Lo acosa y de qué manera ¬u¬ xDDDD

**Eren:** Espera… ¿qué? D: Mikasa no es eso... no es nada de eso...y Hanji-san deje de decir esas cosas DDDD:

**Levi:** ¬¬ (...) Acosar mocosos idiotas no es mi estilo, es más de "mocosas vírgenes".

**Hanji:** o.o -saca las palomitas-

**Mikasa:** Es mi hermano y es mi deber cuidarlo... enano ¬¬

**Eren:** ¡Ya los dos dejen de pelear!... por lo menos en mi cumpleaños…

**Mikasa:** Eren tiene razón. Este día es una ocasión muy especial.

**Levi:** Esta bien mocoso. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

**Hanji:** Ahhh *w* Las cosas que haces por tu mocoso *corazón*

**Eren:** o.o

**Levi:** ¬¬

* * *

**Armin:** Feliz cumpleaños Eren ;DDDD Gracias por tu amistad.

_(*A Eren, Mikasa y Jean les gusta esto)_

**Eren:** Gracias por el mensaje Armin :DD

* * *

**Hanji:** Feliz Cumpleaños mi pequeño Eren -3- No puedo creer que ya hayas crecido tanto TwT (Aunque a cierto enano le disguste) Ya eres todo un hombrecito ;V; Espero que Levi te esté manteniendo como es debido ¬u¬ (y no hablo de comida porque todo lo quema Hahahahahha) Por cierto no te preocupes por el regalo, logre convencerlo de que te regalara algo totalmente aprobado por mi ;D

PD: Espero me dejes un pedazo de pastel -u-

_(A Hanji, Erwin y a 10 personas más le gusta esto)_

_(Hanji ha compartido esta publicación en su muro)_

**Erwin:** ¿Tú acaso no temes por tu vida? ¬¬

**Hanji:** La vida se vive solo una vez ;D

**Levi:** Yo cumpliré tu deseo ¬¬

**Hanji:** Antes de eso, quiero leer tu mensaje de cumpleaños para tu mocoso 3 ;D

* * *

**Levi:** Feliz Cumpleaños mocoso…

_(A Hanji y Erwin le gusta esto)_

* * *

**Hanji:** ¿Pero qué carajos es eso? D: Debes ser más cariñoso con tu mocoso en este día -n-9

**Erwin:** Opino lo mismo que Hanji... ¿Qué pasó con el "Señor romanticismo"?

**Levi:** ¬¬

**Hanji:** Jajajajaja debes ser más cariñoso con tu mocoso porque te puede dejar -n- Le vi haciéndole ojitos a un lindo caballito y no precisamente de cuatro patas ¬u¬

**Levi:** Eren…

**Eren:** H...Hanji-san DX... No es nada de eso ;v; Todo es culpa de ese cara de caballo de Jean -n-9

**Levi:**...Hanji ¬¬

**Erwin:** Hanji solo quiere ver arder el mundo. Mejor me alejo un poco.

**Jean:** ¿A quién llamas así? ¬¬ Es tu culpa por no controlar tus estúpidas hormonas... maldito idiota.

**Eren:** Idiota tú y todos tus descendientes... cara de pony.

**Hanji:** Erwin... No huyas cobarde -n-9 que tú también estabas viendo a Eren.

**Armin:** Ya chicos cálmense. Hoy es un día especial, por lo menos podrían dejar de pelear -u-

**Jean:** Pero no es mi culpa, es ese idiota que siempre busca pelea -n-

**Eren:** Y ahí estás luciéndote frente al bueno de Armin ¬¬ Ni creas que te lo pienso dejar -^-9

**Jean:** I...Idiota... Armin es solo un buen amigo... No sé cómo puede tener a un idiota como tú al lado.

**Armin:** o.o

**Eren:** Lo mismo digo yo, cómo puede hablar contigo o debería decir relinchar contigo jajajajaja

**Armin:** ¡Chicos, ya basta! D:

**Connie:** Jajajajajaja a ustedes se les nota el amor de lejos *corazón* Jager no te olvides de la fiesta de esta noche e.e

**Eren:** ¿Fiesta?

**Jean:** -Facepalm- Si serás bien idiota Connie ¬¬

**Connie:** Siiii la fiesta que te planeamos :DDDD Eh... ¿Idiota? ¿Porque?

**Jean:** La fiesta sería una sorpresa ¡duh! -doblefalcepalm-

**Connie:** JODER DDDD: Olvida lo que dije Jager... pero no de venir esta noche. Esta noche tienes que venir.

**Eren:** Ehhh o.o

**Levi:** Esta noche no puede ¬¬

**Hanji:** Y ahí está el gato celoso de Levi defendiendo lo que es suyo ¬¬ Jajajajajja De seguro esta noche le dará su regalo de cumpleaños 7u7 xDDDDD

**Erwin:** Hanji No digas esas cosas frente a los chicos D:

**Hanji:** Pero yo decía del regalo que le compró a Eren -u- Tu eres el mal pensado 7u7 jajajajajaja ¿Tanto estar con Mike te ha afectado?

**Levi:** Cállate ¬¬ maldita loca.

**Mike:** -.-

**Hanji:** Solo espero que disfruten mucho ese regalo 7u7r

**Levi:** Hanji... ¬¬

**Hanji:** Lo siento, creo que algo se quema en mi cocina -sale huyendo-

**Levi:** Por cierto Erwin, ¿qué le estabas viendo al idiota de Eren?

**Erwin:** Tranquilo, ya sabes que Hanji solo quiere molestar.

**Mike:** Eso no fue lo que yo vi que día.

**Erwin:** Mike solo cállate ¬¬

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Se supone que esto debería salir en cada cumpleaños de Eren pero nunca lo tengo a tiempo (?) Jajajaja Pero bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca._

_Esto lo empecé de puro ocio cuando no tenía internet y ha quedado guardado hasta que por fin me animé a "editarlo" y subirlo._

_Espero por lo menos que esto les haya animado aunque sea un poquito su día n.n_

_Gracias por leer esta rara historia y más si leyeron hasta aquí._

_Yane -u-/_

_PD: Si les gusto este coso random y tienen alguna idea pueden dejarla en un review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feliz cumpleaños Eren -u-/ (Patrocinado por Internet Explorer (?)**_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece -es más que obvio-_

_**Advertencia:** El siguiente fic es un intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad y por ende nadie debería leerlo. Los personajes pueden tener algo de OOC, bastante diría yo. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales._

* * *

**Su celular había comenzado a vibrar. El fatídico día había llegado: Su cumpleaños.**

* * *

**Mikasa:** Feliz Cumpleaños Eren

_(*A Armin les gusta esto)_

* * *

**Armin:** Como siempre Mikasa es la primera en todo :D Eren, ¡feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte!

**Eren:** Gracias como siempre Mikasa :D Nadie podría quitarte el primer lugar xD y a ti también Armin.

**Ymir:** Cuando eres la primera en todo... menos en su corazón.

**Eren:** o.o ¿A qué te refieres Ymir?

**Jean:** Y el premio al idiota del año es para…

**Hanji:** Eren, ese primer lugar es para un enano amargado que conozco 7u7r

**Levi:** Hanji ¬¬

**Hanji:** Conozco a muchos otros enanos pero nadie tan amargado como tú *corazón* ;D

**Connie:** Ymir es definitivamente la reina jajajajaja

**Ymir:** Nop, esa es mi linda Historia *corazón*

**Historia:** *sonrojo*

**Reiner:** Concuerdo con Ymir *corazón*

**Ymir:** Tenía que llegar la peste ¬¬

**Historia:** Ymir no seas mala u.u

**Eren:** ¿Cuál idiota? Acaso buscas pelea Jean.

**Jean:** No entiendo cómo es posible que se fijen en ti de esa forma ?

**Hanji:** Eren debe tener algo especial 7u7r ¿No es así Levi?

**Levi:** Es solo un estúpido mocoso ¬¬

**Hanji:** Eso no es lo que decías que día. Erwin está de testigo.

**Eren:** o.o

**Erwin:** No sé de qué hablas Hanji. Creo que he perdido la memoria.

**Levi:** Los dos están muertos ¬¬

* * *

**Connie:** Y bueno… ¿dónde será la fiesta? No te puedes escapar esta vez ;DD

_(*A Jean y 5 personas más les gusta esto)_

* * *

**Jean:** La fiesta va a ser en _Mikasa_.

**Connie:** Oh… ya valiste mierda Jean xD

**Ymir:** #PrayForJean

**Jean:** Mikasa Lo siento se etiquetó por error DDDD:

**Reiner:** Fuiste un gran soldado. #PrayForJean

**Sasha:** Yo me pido su ración de comida. #PrayForJean

**Jean:** Ya basta chicos DDD:

**Mikasa:** No importa… -.-

**Ymir:** Mikasa, la única que puede matar con dos palabras #RIPJean

**Reiner:** Descansa buen soldado #RIPJean

**Jean:** Ya basta. Estas son solo heridas de guerra.

**Connie:** Ya deberías rendirte Jean.

**Ymir:** A Mikasa solo le importa un idiota

**Connie**: Sip Un solo Eren es necesario en el grupo.

**Hanji:** Pero ese idiota ya tiene dueño 7u7

**Erwin:** Hanji, no deberías estar en conversaciones ajenas.

**Hanji:** Yo solo defiendo el amor (Levi x Eren)

**Jean:** Esto es perturbador…

**Ymir:** Pero a ti te gusta.

**Jean:** No sé de qué hablas Ymir.

**Reiner:** No dijiste que sentías cosas por Eren.

**Jean:** Odio, ¿qué más voy a sentir por ese idiota? ¬¬

**Connie:** Amm celos…

**Ymir:** De que alguien más quiera con el 7u7

**Jean:** Mikasa podrías matarme de una vez…

**Mikasa:** -.- ?

**Hanji:** Yo conozco una forma más efectiva de hacerlo.

**Jean:** ¿Cómo? No quiero seguir viviendo al lado de estos idiotas.

**Ymir:** Idiotas que dicen la verdad.

**Hanji:** Levi… Jean tuvo sueños húmedos con Eren y te recuerdo que ambos duermen juntos.

**Jean:** Espera…. ¿Qué?

**Levi:** ¬¬

**Ymir:** Ahora si estás muerto Jean #RipJean

**Connie:** #PrayForJean

**Sasha:** ¿Ahora si me puedo quedar con su comida?

**Jean:** Ohhh mierda…

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Espero por lo menos que esto les haya animado aunque sea un poquito su día n.n_

_Gracias por leer esta rara historia y más si leyeron hasta aquí._

_Yane -u-/_

_PD: Si les gusto este coso random y tienen alguna idea pueden dejarla en un review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Feliz cumpleaños Eren -u-/ (Patrocinado por Internet Explorer (?)**_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece -es más que obvio-_

_**Advertencia:** El siguiente fic es un intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad y por ende nadie debería leerlo. _

_Los personajes pueden tener algo de OOC, bastante diría yo. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales._

* * *

_**Los mensajes comenzaron a llegar. Hoy era su cumpleaños.**_

* * *

_**Levi:** Feliz Cumpleaños._

_(*A Hanji le gusta esto)_

* * *

**Hanji:** OMG! No puedo creer que seas el primero en decirlo.

**Ymir:** ¡Insensatos! Alteraron el orden natural de las cosas. ¿Dónde está Mikasa? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

**Historia:** No molestes Ymir.

**Eren:** ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

**Hanji:** Eren, ¿acaso no estas feliz que tu enano te haya escrito primero? ;V;

**Eren:** Claro que sí…. pero me preocupa más Mikasa, desde hace un rato no se nada de ella.

**Armin:** Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que "alguien" ha bloqueado a Mikasa de tu cuenta xD

**Eren:** O.O

**Hanji:** Jajajajajajaja Alguien se ha puesto celoso y la ha bloqueado xD

**Eren:** Levi sabes algo de esto?

**Levi:** ¿Me crees capaz de ser tan infantil como tú, mocoso?

**Eren:** Sip por eso te lo pregunto -.-

**Hanji:** Levi solo cuida lo que le pertenece xD

**Armin:** Debe ser porque alguien dijo que Mikasa era siempre la primera en desearle feliz cumpleaños.

**Hanji:** Ohhh que buena deducción mi pequeño Holmes.

**Erwin:** No puedo creer que seas tan infantil Levi

**Levi:** A la mierda todos ¬¬

**Erwin:** Lenguaje Levi.

**Eren:** No te pienso perdonar esta vez.

**Hanji:** Ohhhh problemas en el paraíso.

* * *

_**Mikasa:** Gracias a Armin me he dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado. No puede creer que sigas al lado de un hombre tan infantil. Aún así te deseo ¡Un Feliz cumpleaños! No olvides la invitación de esta noche._

_(*A Eren y Armin les gusta esto)_

* * *

**Levi:** Esta noche no puede.

**Eren:** No te preocupes por eso, claro que iré esta noche n.n

**Hanji:** Ohhh tu mocoso se ha revelado

**Levi:** Eren ¬¬

**Eren: **Tu no decides que puedo hacer ¬¬

**Connie:** Eso quiere decir que eres libre entonces. Perfecto!

* * *

_**Connie:** Está noche fiesta en la casa de Jean! _

_(*A Ymir, Reiner les gusta esto)_

* * *

**Jean:** Ehhhhh! ¿Porqué en mi casa?

**Connie:** Es el castigo por no asistir el año pasado :'D

**Ymir:** Jajajajajaja En serio no asistió.

**Jean:** Eso no fue culpa mía uwu

**Reiner:** Tenía tanto miedo que no asistió por una semana a la universidad xD

**Jean:** No fue eso Dx Ya dije que estuve en un campamento y por eso no pude asistir.

**Connie:** Si claro, lo que digas xD

**Ymir:** Eso es tan cierto como que no sientes algo por Eren jajajaja

**Jean:** Es verdad! Marco está de testigo

**Marco:** En realidad estuvo en casa de su madre todo el tiempo.

**Jean:** Marco ;;v;;

**Reiner:** Traicionado por tu mejor amigo F

**Marco:** Lo siento pero no puedo mentirle a nuestros amigos.

**Connie:** Jean ya no puedes seguir mintiendo

**Jean:** No tuve más opción Dx No podía dejar de sentir que alguien me espiaba y sentía esa aura asesina que me seguía a todos lados ;v;

**Reiner:** No seas paranoico

**Armin:** Es verdad. Yo también la he sentido xD

**Jean:** Es horrible ;v;

**Ymir:** Pero no sufras tanto, mira... esta noche puedes estar con Eren ;D

**Reiner:** Que bien entonces que Jean sea el único que siente cosas por Eren. Tranquilo nosotros te protegeremos esta noche (y)

**Jean:** Ni loco estaría cerca de ese idiota suicida.

**Eren:** Yo tampoco estaría cerca de un caballo. Dicen que huelen mal…

**Hanji:** Y Levi a qué huele? Supongo que a blanqueador con aroma floral? Jajajajajaja

**Erwin:** Lo dices porque sabes que Levi no está, cierto.

**Jean:** No mientas Jeager yo sé que te gustó mi olor…

**Ymir:** Y luego niega que no siente nada por él -facepalm-

**Sasha:** Está ansioso por esta noche 7u7

**Jean:** QUE NO JODER! Dejen de decir esas cosas que solo complican mi vida DX

**Ymir:** Tu te la complicas solo al no admitir lo que sientes por Eren

**Marco:** Chicos ya deberían dejar de molestar a Jean :'c

**Armin:** Opino lo mismo. Podrían ocasionar que de verdad termine muerto.

**Jean:** Es broma cierto ?

**Armin:** Ya viste que paso con Mikasa xD Solo que tú no eres tan fuerte como ella, así que mejor cuídate ;D

**Jean:** Armin déjate de bromas ;;v;;

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __Luego de un año pude continuar con esto xD (Por pendeja borro todo lo que tenia :c)_

_Como siempre, espero por lo menos que esto les haya animado aunque sea un poquito su día n.n __Gracias por leer esta rara historia y más si leyeron hasta aquí._

_PD: Muchas gracias __Tsubame Hime por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi intento de historia cómica. Siento haber tardado tanto con este nuevo capitulo pero espero que te guste igual y que pueda animar tu día n.n_

_PD2: __¿Jean podra seguir con vida? ¿Acaso le confesara sus sentimientos a Eren? ¿Levi realmente huele a blanqueador con aroma floral?_


End file.
